1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing a structured meat product. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of separating lower quality cuts of meat into individual muscles and muscle groups adn then treating, including selectively removing fats and connective tissues, and reassembling the individual muscles and muscle groups to produce a fiber realigned structured meat product that simulates high quality cuts of meat with improved nutritional value.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known and accepted that most musculature or meat is nutritionally good for the human, but because of such things as tough connective tissue and the like, certain cuts of meat will generally be far superior in terms of texture and general ease of mastication and enhojment when consumed. Thus, various method of cutting, processing, treating, preparing and cooking of meat have long been practiced in the culinary arts. It is common practice to selectively choose a specific cut of meat for a specific end use that incorporates various tenerizing additives, steps and processes on what has come to be recognized as the lower quality cuts, while reserving the higher quality more tender cuts for other more exclusive dishes. Consequently, the market place for meat is structured or tiered into the more expensive (usually the more tender) higher quality cuts and the more economical lower quality cuts. This price structuring in turn has created a major financial incentive to explore ways of converting lower quality meats into products that can commercially command a higher market price reminiscent of the higher quality products. Thus, for example, if one could economically convert a chuck roast into a steak, the net economic effect on the beef industry as a whole would be extremely significant and financially rewarding. As such, contemporary efforts have been directed towards what has now become known as structured meat products. Generally, these structured meat products (whether animal, fowl or fish) involve destroying or drastically altering the muscle and/or connective tissue and then reassembling the meat to restore the texture. However, such structured meat products up to the present have not been able to simulate the texture and eating quality and/or sensation of the more expensive cuts of meat. The present invention is viewed as a process that, at least in part, allows certain lower quality cuts of meat to approach the final texture of the higher price cuts.